


A Quiet Morning

by Python07



Series: Holiday Fluff [2]
Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: F/M, M/M, fluff for the hardest working cop in Gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2882345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to A Quiet Christmas -- Chief O'Hara is getting another day off whether he wants it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Morning

He barely woke when he felt the bed shift and the weight from another body lying half on top of his chest disappeared. “Where are ya goin’?” he murmured.

There was a small kiss to his closed eyelids and a whisper. “Don’t worry about it, Chief. Be right back.”

He grunted and rolled onto his side. He barely heard footsteps to the bathroom. He drifted. He could’ve heard a voice a little while later coming from the kitchen but he wasn’t sure and didn’t care.

He was fast asleep again by the time his companion returned. He didn’t even twitch when a warm body spooned against his back or when a hand slid underneath his t shirt to rest against his chest.

Later, he woke slowly. He smiled lazily at the feel of hot breath against the back of his neck and the arm around his torso holding him firmly. He stretched and pressed back into his companion’s chest.

He blinked his eyes open. He tensed and tried to get up. “I’m late. What happened? I never sleep through the alarm.”

The arm squeezed and refused to let him move. “Calm down, Chief. I turned it off.”

He stopped squirming. “What?” he asked at a loss.

Fingers stroked his chest. “The Commissioner called earlier. You’re taking the day off. He said it’s an order, O’Hara. He’s threatened to make you take tomorrow off, too. I told him that’s a great idea.”

He relaxed against the nuzzling to the back of his neck. “Why?”

The answer came in a tone of warm amusement. “Because you never want to take time off, ya stubborn old goat.”

He rolled his eyes. “I take it when I need it.”

There was a low chuckle in his ear. “Remember when you tried to work with a hundred degree temperature.”

“I was fine,” he grumbled.

The chuckle turned into a growl. “Doc Adams was ready to put you in the hospital to keep you from getting pneumonia. Sometimes, I think you have a piece of the blarney stone for brains.”

His breath hitched at the sharp nip to his ear. “All right. I admit to a wee bit of stubbornness.”

“I’d say there’s more than a wee bit.” The retort was quick, laced with affection and frustration. 

He sighed. “You remember the old days? Long before Batman, back when I first started on the job?”

A matching sigh. “The Falcone and Maroni crime families running the city. I remember. I remember your bruises” The fingers traced an old scar on his abdomen. “I remember that bastard with a knife.”

He reached back to touch a thigh. “I think that stubbornness was the only thing that kept me from walking away. I knew things could be better, but we had to fight for it.” He gave a small smile. “Old man Falcone told me and Gordon we were tilting at windmills.”

“And that old man was in for a nasty surprise.” Talented lips resumed kissing the back of his neck. “Things are a lot better now. You don’t have to push yourself so much.”

“I suppose so.” He chuckled. “If I’m not working today, what am I doing?”

“How about breakfast. I’ll make pancakes.”

“And then? There’s no game this afternoon.”

A hand moved lower, over his hip. A wicked tongue licked his ear. “Oh, I’ve got a few ideas.”


End file.
